I was the Hunter, He was the Prey
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: ON HLD Blue was the hunter and Tsume was her prey that was how it had always been. But as she discovers her other self and the other wolfs will she find out there could be another role that she and Tsume were meant to play. TsumeXBlue
1. Hunter's POV 1

Hello Simply Hopeless here with my first ever Wolf's Rain story. I don't own it and I hope you enjoy and review.

I was the Hunter, He was the Prey

Chapter One: Hunter POV's 1

I rubbed my head up against Quent's pant legs whining slightly as I breathed in the scent of vodka that now seemed to cling to his clothes.

"What is it Blue do you smell something girl?" Quent bent down slightly to scratch me between my ears.

I sighed inwardly and leaned my head into his fingers. 'I can't think of myself without pops. He is... he is everything to me. The only reminder of my young master Ruth,' I thought as I bowed my head down slightly at the memory of Quent's son.

"It's okay Blue I miss him too," Quent gave my side a gentle pat before straightening up.

'Pops,' I thought and looked up at him with those azure eyes of mine. Him and I had a special connection to each other that would never disappear... never.

Then she saw could hear someone yelling in protest and quickly took off after the sound. 'Wolf,' I breathed and howled at the chance for a chase.

"Don't let him go Blue!" cried Quent from behind me. He was already huffing slightly thought I was glad that he wasn't stumbling earlier like last time.

I tilted my nose up to sniff at the air gingerly and quickly veered to the left almost slamming into a wall close by.

"He stole my purse!" cried a woman somewhere. I ran faster my paws flying as I barely touched the ground and I spotted him barely as he ran up the fire escape to the roof. I paused for a minute wondering how I would manage to get up and then next minute I knew it was hurtling towards him my blood pumping with the thought of the wolf.

'He will die like the others. He will pay for killing my young master,' I thought and barely managed to scramble to the top. I paused only then, catching my breath and then I look at him.

He stood there looking at me smugly, golden eyes meeting azure before he jumped off the building and landed nicely on the ground. My heart faltered slightly and I quickly ran to the side of the building to see if he was okay. He had quickly transformed into his true form... a wolf and was already running off without a backwards glance to her.

I whimpered in disappointment as I saw the silver haired man disappear from sight then I felt Quent's hand lightly resting on top of my head. "I know what you mean Blue I'm disappointed that he got away but we'll get the bastard next time.

'Who is he?' I thought. I had barely noticed that Quent had come till now and was reluctant to pull away from the spot. But followed Quent anyway as he began to walk away.

We never did remember to return that purse because we forgot that it laid forgotten in the snow. That's how it is when you're a hunter.

The next chapter is in the Prey's POV.


	2. Prey's POV 1

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank you for reviewing me. I do not own Wolf's Rain but love watching it. I hope you enjoy and I look forward to more of your comments.

I was the Hunter, He was the Prey

Chapter Two: Prey POV's 1

My eyes narrowed in thought of the dog that had been chasing me. 'What did that crazy bitch want? I wasn't the one who took the purse. It was some mangy low-life who did who happened to pass my way,' I thought and frowned as I walked down the streets reflecting.

"Boss what's the matter?"

I turned my gaze to look at one of my gang members and I wanted to sneer. 'Human's are useless. They don't really care about each other. It's just pretense,' I thought but stopped to give the human my attention.

"Nothing is wrong," I said curtly but I knew that it wasn't any use trying to reason with this particular human.

"But boss—"

"Nothing is wrong, damn it!" my fist crashed into the metal dumpster close to me leaving a dent where my fist had been. I smirked as I saw the fear and awe in my gang member's eyes before I turned my gaze over his shoulder.

"Go back to our place and wait there," I gave him one last look to make sure he comprehended before walking pass him. I flexed the hand that had smashed into the dumpster before putting both my hands into my pockets.

'The only way to reason with a human is to drive fear into their heart,' I thought grimly. I knew that it was wrong to think that way but so far what I had said had been proven right. Fear seemed to be a great motivator for my gang.

I order and they obey. It's that simple. But then that bitch had to interrupt.

I paused to think of her again. Her scent was of cinnamon, her azure eyes full of an intelligence I didn't think possible.

'Why would someone willingly stay with an old drunk man when they could just go off on their own? It's a damn shame when I see any canine made into a pet.

"The only company I really need is myself," I murmured under my breath. I was walking slowly towards my gangs' hideout when I heard a noise. I quickly ran forward. I was even tempted to throw off my disguise and run freely as a wolf but nothing came free here... nothing.

I ran into the abandoned building and could hear the noise clearly from above. I made sure no one was around before taking a giant leap up the steps before pounding off. When I was close enough I began to run my heart speeding up, ready for a fight.

I could feel myself growling and quickly stopped myself before flinging the door open and there on the roof I saw a young man standing next to the two dead bodies of my members. One was even the person who had questioned me earlier.

He turned looking at me and I looked into his sky blue eyes as I stood there casually. "If you wanted to fight someone you should have just asked," I said calmly before running up to him and punching him in his stomach.

'No one messes with me or my things without paying,' was my final complete thought before I lost myself to the concentration of the fight.

The next chapter is in the Hunter's POV.


	3. Hunter's POV 2

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank you for reviewing me. I do not own Wolf's Rain but this story is one-hundred percent mine. I hope you enjoy and I can't wait for your comments.

I was the Hunter, He was the Prey

Chapter Three: Hunter POV's 2

I whined slightly as I pulled on my leash. 'This way Pops, this way,' I thought as I strained even harder on my leash.

"Settle down Blue the wolves will still be out there still," Pops slurred.

'But he's out there. The one with those piercing golden eyes it out there,' I thought frantically. All I had to do was close my eyes and I could see him there with his cocky smile.

I sighed and sat down impatiently whining some more only for Pops to reach over and pat my side.

"Hey Mike get me some... get me some water for Blue over here and some table scraps if you have some left," Quent said and smiled down at me before patting my head.

I looked up at him and stopped whining seeing that it was useless. 'Pops is as stubborn as an old Billy goat,' I thought frowning inwardly as the bar keep put a bowl of water in front of me that slopped over slightly, wetting up my paws.

I glared at the man and he smiled nervously at me before putting the plate of table scraps on the floor.

"Nice doggy. Good boy."

Temptation settled in my to snap at the hand that hovered in the air hesitantly ready to pet my nose but one look into my blue eyes and he backed away quickly.

"Blue is not a boy she is a girl. A good girl at that," Quent said as he slammed the money on the counter and left.

I took a few attentive licks of my water and turned a blind eye to the table scraps offered before quickly following Pops before my leash was fully pulled taut.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

I look up at the white wolf and my lips curl back to expose my sharp canines. 'He is not my wolf. The one I was after,' I thought sadly but a warning growl issues from me anyway in case the wolf decides to run.

I could see he was prepared for battle and let out a low growl but then his ears pricked up and saw my pops.

'Pops,' I thought and turned my head slightly to the side to look at the older man who had his gun cocked and pointed towards the white wolf. I sat down knowing that Pops had this under control. 'If the wolf even sneezes he'll shoot.'

I sighed inwardly both happy and glad that I didn't have to do anything. I look at the wolf with a calculative eye and wondered could he be the one who had killed Ruth. I took a tentative sniff of the air and sneezed.

'He's not one of them. Damn it why can't we find our wolves,' I thought to myself. A small part of me went out to the wolves that had been hunted down by Pops and I. I was tempted to stand up again and let a small whine.

'Maybe... maybe we can let this one go,' I thought.

But just as my rump lifted from the ground the white wolf made a dash for it. I barely even flinched as the air rang with the crisp, explosive sound of a gunshot. I looked down at the white wolf and could already see blood staining his pure white coat.

'It is out my hands now,' I thought before padding over to it to make sure it didn't try to get up and bolt like countless others had done before on occasion. But this one, this one's breath I could hear coming out shallow already.

'He will die soon.'

And that is when I looked up and could have sworn I saw someone with golden eyes looking at me with detest.

'Him.'

The next chapter is in the Prey's POV.

It's probably going to be AU though I'll try my best to stick to the original storyline as I can but no promises. I mean it wouldn't be interesting otherwise if it happens word for word as it does in the anime.


	4. Prey's POV 2

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank you for reviewing me. I do not own Wolf's Rain but love watching it. I hope you enjoy and I look forward to more of your comments.

I was the Hunter, He was the Prey

Chapter Four: Prey POV's 2

'Look at that bitch,' I growled in contempt. 'She is a slave to her own human master. So obedient and willing to turn on her own kind.'

I jumped down from the building I was standing on and moved my way back to my hideout.

I had seen how she and that human had found that white wolf. Had shot him when he had tried to escape.

'But who am I to care the damn white wolf had it coming to him,' but I thought inwardly, 'Not like that.'

I scratched at my short hair growling to myself for worrying about the subject of her. 'She is nothing to me... nothing.' But then I was snapped from my thoughts as I heard one of my gang members calling my name.

"Hey Tsume it's the nobles again!"

'Nobles.' Just the name of it filled me with disgust. Wolves should be running the world not these selfish humans.

I ran quickly following my men towards the nobles.

"Don't lead them to our hide out!"

There was no use of the nobles finding our hide out. Right now we have to lead them far enough away before doing battle.

The fighting was intense and we were able to for the for most part fiend them off but then they let out a round of gunfire and I watched as Gero stumbled backwards trying to avoid being shot.

He was following before I could even warn him to stop backing up and quickly I was beside his side.

I turned quickly into a wolf and reached out and grabbed for Gero but he was already falling. I grabbed his arm he was already trying to shake me away from him.

'Idiot I'm trying to save you,' I thought and quickly threw back on my human disguise hoping that he would trust me now. But he flailed his arms even more and his hand accidentally smacked me in the eye.

The unadulterated fear that was in his eyes when he looked up at me shouldn't have fazed me but it did slightly. He would rather die then be saved by a wolf.

'I was right about humans. They were worthless.' I stood up and turned to walk back to the hideout since the fight was over and paused.

I saw my gang looking at me and I knew what they thought. But I didn't. I tried to save him.

"Let's back to the hideout," it was the only thing I could say he wouldn't except any other apology.

THE NEXT DAY

I was walking on the building ledge again, my hands in my pockets when I smell her. I hated being excited by just the smell of her and was tempted to walk in the other direction but then I smelled something else... the fear of a fellow wolf.

I look down and I spot a small boy standing there like a deer caught in headlights and I jump down to save him.

'She's gone to far.'

The next chapter is in the Hunter's POV.


	5. Hunter's POV 3

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank you for your reviews. I do not own WR so don't bother suing me. I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave a comment.

I was the Hunter, He was the Prey

Chapter Five: Hunter POV's 3

My heart began to beat frantically in my chest when I saw him. 'He's here, he's here,' I thought. My tail was tempted to wag in excitement at seeing him but my ears pricked up quickly sensing the anger radiating from him.

He stood in front of the young pup like an imposing statue, his hands his pockets, his golden eyes glaring down at me.

'Why is he acting like that? I didn't do anything to him to...' then I trailed off as I realized that it was the pup.

I couldn't help but curl my lips up in a smirk. 'Oh so he wants to play the hero,' I thought amused to myself and next minute I knew it I launched myself at him.

"Bitch this is a new low even for you," he hissed into my ear as I bit down onto his shoulder. He knocked me quickly away from me before letting go of his human disguise before running up to attack me.

I shook my head trying to clear it before looking at Tsume then at the pup who was the reason for this conflict.

He stood their frozen, in awe of the two of us fighting and I couldn't help but think how innocent he looked. I pawed at Tsume's face and snapped at him when he was getting to close only to try to snap at his ears.

We back away from each other to analyze each other better. I looked to were I bit him and I was satisfied. I licked my muzzle to taunt him, loving the way his gray fur bristled up at the insult.

'Get me then,' I thought. We launched each other again and knocked roughly against each other barely managing to miss knocking into each other's head.

I took a few breaths before trying to stand up and then I heard the distinctive sound of the gun cocking. Ready to fire.

'No Pops!' my eyes widen in fear for the pup and I quickly snapped at Tsume's side before backing up toward the pup.

I sighed in relief when I saw him following almost like an obedient pup before he attacked me. His paw hit me in the face hard and he was ready to bite down on my neck but I flatten myself onto the ground quickly.

I could feel his warm breath brushing over my ears, the soft click of teeth meeting teeth as he snapped at the air instead of my neck.

I felt a tingling sensation from my ears to my tail. Even in the face of danger I felt so giddy and exhilarated at being with him.

I quickly kicked him away from me before standing on all fours and then I saw the unthinkable. I had brought the fight towards the pup to prevent him from getting shot but here was the pup nosing closer.

I could hear him whining softly, concerned by the well being of Tsume. I sighed inwardly, my eyes closed as I rolled my eyes closed before making my final decision.

I dove at Tsume snapping at him but barely touching him as I brushed pass him. He took at what he thought was my miscalculation and bit down hard at my hind leg only earning a surprised yelp from me.

I twisted my body and kicked at his rump with my other hind leg before I smashed against the ground. 'Go,' I thought to myself as I panted hard. I stumbled to my feet as if I was going to fight again before falling down again.

I began to whimper, loudly so Pops would here me and he quickly ran to myself before glaring at Tsume.

"This isn't over wolf. We will get you," he shook his gun at Tsume before petting my side. "It's okay Blue. You did well enough."

I winced in pain as he lifted me up, making sure that he didn't bump my injured leg against him to roughly.

As I was settled over his shoulder I looked up at Tsume and the pup over Pop's shoulder. They looked up at me warily before trotting quickly away.

'He didn't even thank me,' thought Blue dryly before licking Pops neck in thanks as the old man began to walk back to our rooms.

The next chapter is in the Prey's POV.


	6. Prey's POV 3

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank you for reviewing me. I do not own Wolf's Rain but love watching it. I hope you enjoy and I look forward to more of your comments.

I was the Hunter, He was the Prey

Chapter Six: Prey POV's 3

I stared moodily at the wall. I knew in my very bones that she had let me slip away too easily. 'Who does she think she is handling me with kid gloves?' I thought to myself.

I stop in my growling annoyance when I saw those innocent brown eyes focused on me.

"Thank you for saving me back there," the boy looked at me timidly, his eyes quickly focusing on something else.

"What was your reason for even following me here?" I glared at him. I didn't even know his name and yet he followed me home like the lost pup he was.

But then again I wouldn't call what I live in home. This dingy place is just a place to rest between jobs. It was somewhere to meet and give out orders to my gang members so that we could ambush the trains of the nobles later on.

The walls were gray and unadorned and there were a few pieces of garbage scattered in the corners of the barren room. The walls were dirty and gray and made the room colder then it was outside or hotter till sometimes it was unbearable.

"Toboe… my name is Toboe," the boy stuttered looking up at me again as if he had read my mind. Or was it that he wanted to fill the silence.

I had a questioning look on my face for a moment before I shrugged it off. "Tsume."

There I gave him my name so now he can stop staring at me… and why the hell is he still staring at me? "What is it this time?" I said suspiciously.

"You like her don't you?" Toboe had a faint smile on his face that seemed to annoy the hell out of me right now.

"Like who?" I tried to play dumb hoping that this boy was kidding.

"That dog that had cornered me. She would have been beautiful if she wasn't growling… don't you think?" he looked up at me for my approval and I decided to look out at the window.

"She's only a bitch," I growled as I tried to forget the way she smelled and the taste of her warm blood in my mouth. I almost closed my eyes to savor the memory. The way she had seemed to dance around excitedly in battle. How her eyes had turned thoughtful in distress.

And it only seemed to confirm one thing to me.

"She let us slip away on purpose!" I hit my hand against the windowsill and growled in disapproval at how she could have easily manipulated me even while she was still not there.

"And what is wrong with that?" Toboe looked confused. "I'm glad she let us go."

"You would be," I narrowed my eyes at the naïve wolf. "She's probably laughing it up right now."

"Really? She didn't seem like that type to—"

"And you know her type? Do tell," I raised my eyebrow and looked at him with a smirk. I smiled in satisfaction as Toboe fell silent… discourage. "You'll be wise not to go near her again. She may seem like she might be a nice person but she's a total bitch through and through."

"O… okay," Toboe nodded his head reluctantly.

"Maybe it's best we turn in for the night. We had a long day," I said but really I wanted to keep Toboe from asking any more questions. It seemed already to me that Toboe was not going to leave my side easily and right now I had no more patience to argue now.

"Of course," Toboe nodded his head again and let his human disguise melt away before settling on the ground on top of some dirty rags.

For once silenced reigned through the room and I thought I was at piece till I heard him say something else. My head fell down slightly and I silently cursed the S.O.B who was laughing it up there in my expense.

"Sure what is it now kid?"

"Do you believe in a thing called paradise?" he lifted up his wolf head took look at my profile silhouetted on the windowsill.

"Really I think it's and old wolf's—"

I sat up straight as I heard noise of thundering feet scrambling up the stairs.

"Damn," I cursed knowing that someone had ratted out the place. 'They'll play later. Right now I have to get me and the kid out and now.'

The next chapter is in the Hunter's POV.


End file.
